


The Moon and the Knife

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Under the blood moon two wizards give each other the release that can be found in pain and pleasure mingled.





	The Moon and the Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of 2007 LJ fic.

**The Blood Moon**  
Under the virgin-white moon his skin shines. Slowly, as the moon hides in the sun's shadow, darkness turns silver into blood, a bright knife flashes, caught in the faint starlight; a small shooting star of promised pain and sharply defined pleasure.

The tip moves over his flesh; untouched surfaces of unblemished perfection.

Above him the blood moon casts its sinister light over the earth, bathing his body in an illusion of blood. He is ready, his flesh anointed by the bleeding moon. He is ready, a willing sacrifice for his dark god. He nods; without words willingly accepting his fate.

 

 **The Knife**  
He is stretched out, arched as the blade arches; stretched out on a line of pain, ascending as a cold fire over his body. He can feel it; how the cut splits his skin open, and for a moment he lives through eternity, lost in the void. 

The pain is suddenly too much, overwhelming. It is drowning him, as if the moon had dragged a tidal wave of blood and burning agony over him, only to let him sink into it; lost. 

He cannot breathe. He cannot speak. Only the searing pain rushes through him, reminding him of how to swim.

 

 **The Pain**  
'Don't leave me alone,' he whispers to the dark sky above. But he _is_ alone, floating on the roaring river of pain. Like a drowning man he reaches out for the only one who can save him, the only one who can teach him not to drown. Lucius gasps, reaches out, and in the maelstrom of sensations a hand wraps around his, cool lips soothe his skin; soft kisses are laid out like little life vests for him to hang on to.

'Look at me,' Severus demands of him, 'breathe.'

And his black eyes are an anchor in the universe.

 

 **The Ascent of the Eclipse**  
Again the knife flickers over his chest; a shining pain as it descends through skin. Lucius closes his eyes, needing to stay in this universe, to stay inside his skin, even if the blood (seeping from the shallow wounds) threaten to drag him out of it, to hover above the dark meadow on which they lie. Only a weak scream fights its way out of his throat, sounding almost like the cry of a fox or a bird, fluttering, disturbed in its sleep.

Soft lips, a soft hand, caresses. 

Fingers trickle like a clear, cool stream over his arms, his chest, his stomach, causing him to focus on the contrasting sensations. He moans, trying to push the pain away, his attention only on the lightness of searching fingertips. His mind sways with the touches, dancing over his body, leaving him caught between the pleasant touches and the throbbing of his wounds. He _needs_ now, needs Severus to catch him before he falls and drowns.

Inside him, his heart beats the rhythm of blood and lust. The throbbing encases his body; a physical, visible outlet as his cock rises, pulsing from life and need.

'Kiss me,' Lucius demands, and above him Severus is _his_ eclipse, darkening Lucius' moans and kisses. 'Kiss me,' Lucius demands, and his wounds are like little gaping mouths, screaming blood-red pain against Severus' pale skin, smearing Lucius' suffering across his moon-white chest.

For a moment he floats without direction or sense, feeling nothing but the soft robe underneath him; a thin coating of silk over the damp grass. Then pleasure surges through him, a swell of warmth and ecstasy. 'Severus...' he whispers, as long fingers press into his body, and Severus' lips are on his, taking and giving, feeding and fed at the same time. Behind his eyelids pleasure concentrates, builds up, and he breathes his desire into Severus' waiting mouth.

Then there is the emptiness of the deep universe inside him as Severus withdraws, and Lucius' wounds feel like scorpion kisses. 'More,' he asks. 'Don't let me fall.'

Severus does not let him. Slowly he spreads Lucius' slender legs, opening him, ready to enter the beautiful universe that is theirs only. 'I have never loved anyone but you,' Severus whispers, and Lucius believes it to be true. And Severus enters him, slowly, penetrating him in yet another way, this time bringing pleasure to the pain.

 

 **The Nebula**  
He gasps, wide-eyed, as Severus fills him, moving over him, rubbing against his cock, against the wounds. They move together like dancers, knowing every step, every turn, making their desire rise, irrepressible as water pulled by the moon, rising higher, higher. Lucius' cries subside as the pain vanishes, mingled with the pleasure and Severus' warm breath (ragged against Lucius' mouth). Above them the moon bleeds, pulling their flaming passion from them as the thrusts become more frantic, deeper. They rise with it, and together they create clear stars, a nebula, of their release. 

They both cry out when they come.

 

 **The Silence of Beating Hearts**  
In the darkness of the void, the place where there is no air, no life, they hover, listening to the power of their beating hearts, the rhythm of the universe inside them. Hands move slowly over sore, salty skin, tender words are whispered soothingly without any sound, only a brush of air (like the stroke of a butterfly's wings) against an ear. The sound of their hearts echo in the non-existing room between their bodies, tightly intertwined, echoes of surrender. Only like this they can let go, driving each other into the empty space where nothing is left but love.

 

 **The Love and the Moon**  
Resting in each others' arms the look at the sky, the moon bathed in the sun's blood. With caresses they dissolve their microcosm; their magic fading with the eclipse. A healing spell leaves Lucius' skin touched and untouched, left to the pale perfection and Severus' gentle kisses.  
They dress, wrapping their bodies in the eclipse of unwanted clothes; a longing for naked skin against naked skin still between them.

Above them, as they walk hand in hand along the meadows, dark clouds gather. The rain starts falling; heavy drops erase the remnants of their eclipse and of the blood-red moon.


End file.
